


Piece by Piece

by S0me_Tr1ckst3r



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It was all a simulation, M/M, Post-Game(s), Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), They don’t have their memories from before the game, V3 - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0me_Tr1ckst3r/pseuds/S0me_Tr1ckst3r
Summary: It was all a simulation.They were alive.But that didn’t mean things were ok.Who was the Shuichi Saihara of the past? And why does he share an apartment with Kokichi Ouma?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Part 1

Shuichi Saihara woke up. He was alone in a dark room. He couldn’t remember how he got there he- _the killing game._ He started panicking. _Did I get out- where am I- is this part of the game-_ he got up off of the bed he was laying on and ran towards the door. He tried opening it. It wouldn’t budge. He tried forcing it open. Still nothing. He started banging on the door. He tried to scream but it’s like something was suffocating him. He dropped to the floor, exhausted. He bundled up into a ball and realized he was wearing a gown, like one you’d wear at a hospital. He was shaking. He was scared.

The door opened. “Shuichi Saihara?” Said a voice. He looked towards the door. “There you are” said a woman smiling. “Welcome back to the real world”

...

It had been about a week and a half since Shuichi had woken up. He was finally allowed to see the others. He was so happy to find out that everyone was alive. Maki, kaito, kaede... kokichi, everyone. As happy as he was he still felt empty.  
  


Shuichi was walked out to the central area of the facility where everyone else was waiting.

”Kaede” 

He ran towards the blonde and hugged her. “Shuichi” said Kaede. “I missed you so much Kaede” said Shuichi in tears. “I’m sorry” “hey it’s ok” said Kaede, also In tears “I’m so happy you’re okay” “me too.”  
  


The two hugged for about a minute before finally letting go. They smiled at each other not needing to say another word.   
  


“hey sidekick” said a voice from behind. Shuichi turned around. “Kaito” he said. He hugged him “It’s so good to see you” Kaito hugged back. “Hey don’t get all sappy over me” he laughed “you ok?” “Ya” 

Shuichi stepped away from the hug and looked around. All around reunions and apologies were happening. Tenko and Himiko were hugging, Kiibo, Miu, and Gonta were talking, Kaede and Rantaro were hugging, Korekiyo and Angie were talking, and kirumi and Ryoma were standing in silence. Kaito had walked away and was now hugging Maki tightly.

Shuichi looked around the room and realized someone was missing. 

“where is Kokichi?”   
  


“he decided not to talk to anyone for the time being” said one of the helpers. “Oh” said Shuichi.

...

Weeks went by and soon months went by as well and Shuichi still hadn’t seen Kokichi.   
  


None of the participants got their memories back from before the game for a reason that wasn’t being disclosed to them but they were allowed all of their belongings including, keys to their homes.   
  


Shuichi didn’t want to leave without seeing Kokichi but they were persistent. He left the facility with a bag of supplies provided to him and the other participants.   
  


Shuichi made his way to his apartment with the directions given to him. It was in this old apartment building on the 5th floor. He quickly found his way to his apartment. _Just around the corner-_ he thought. He turned the corner of the apartment building and- 

“Kokichi” 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an explanation behind this fic lol I found a comic thing that ended on a cliff hanger so I based this off of a scene that happened in the comic but other than that everything else is stuff I came up with on my own lol (besides of course the characters, the simulation theory, etc lol)

* * *

“Kokichi” 

Shuichi stopped. Right in front of his apartment door was none other than Kokichi Ouma. Kokichi turned around and faced Shuichi. His eyes widened and he quickly looked down. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Kokichi lifts his head up a bit and looks at Shuichi with confusion. “I- I’m ya know” he gestured towards the apartment door with a key in his hand. “Oh- well, according to this...” Shuichi lifts up his keys to show the smaller boy “this is my apartment.” The two stand in silence. 

“Well either one of us has the wrong apartment or we- we were roommates” says Shuichi breaking the silence. Kokichi scoffs “clearly you have the wrong apartment cause I’d never in a million years share an apartment with you” Kokichi laughed a bit. “Well why don’t we go in and find out?” Suggested Shuichi. Kokichi just shrugged and put his key in the lock and opened the apartment door. Shuichi quickly walked over and entered behind Kokichi. 

Shuichi flicked the light switch on and the small space lit up. It was a small apartment, a bit run down, but cozy. There were, by the looks of it, 4 rooms. Right at the entrance was the living room with an area that had a fridge and a few other things you’d find in a kitchen. In the center of the room was a couch with a small coffee table. On the wall was a tv. On the side near the kitchen was a small table with 2 chairs. Kokichi stayed in the entrance looking at something as Shuichi explored the place more. In one of the rooms was a singular bed with a bed side table next to it. In another room was a bathroom that had normal bathroom things and a small shower. In the final room there was an old washing machine and a basket probably meant for dirty clothes. 

Once Shuichi was done exploring he went back to where Kokichi was. “What are you looking at” he asked. Kokichi didn’t say anything, instead he lifted up a small picture frame and handed it to Shuichi. Shuichi lifted the picture up and looked at it. It was of him and Kokichi, before the game,with their arms wrapped around each other, smiling. 

“I guess this is our apartment after all” said Shuichi with a small laugh. Kokichi sighed “Ya, I guess it is.”

_ Who were we? _


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part sorta sucks lol it’s currently 2 am and I decided to write another part since I’m bored but I’m also super tried so it might’ve been a mistake lol.

* * *

“Umm... maybe we should start to get settled in?” Suggested Shuichi. Kokichi nodded. Shuichi sat on the couch and placed his bag given to him by the helpers on the coffee table. He hadn’t bothered looking inside of it before because he didn’t see much use in it but now maybe there would be something in here that would help him and Kokichi out a bit. 

Shuichi slowly opened the bag. Inside was a box. He took the box out and opened it. Inside was a phone. Shuichi picked it up. The phone had a Monokuma phone case. Shuichis’ heart sank upon seeing the bears face. He set the phone down quickly and noticed a note in the box. He picked it up and read it.

“Dear Mr Saihara,

This is your phone from before the game, we thought you’d might like to have it back.” 

Shuichi sighed and tried unlocking the phone. He had no clue what the password was. _‘_ _They had to have given me the password-‘_ thought Shuichi. If they had given Shuichi the password he must’ve lost it because he couldn’t find anything. 

Shuichi sighed and decided to take out the rest of the items in the bag. There was a spare plain white t-shirt, his hat, and a wallet.  _ ‘A wallet!’  _ Shuichi quickly opened the wallet and pulled out an ID card. The ID card was a school one and the only information on it was Shuichis’ name, school name, and student ID as well as a small picture of him.  ‘I suppose it’s better than nothing’  thought Shuichi.

Shuichi turned around to see how Kokichi was doing and he found the other sitting at the table with his bag on top of it. He was holding what looked to be a phone with a plain black case. “Damnit” he heard Kokichi mutter. “Can’t figure out the password?” Asked Shuichi. Kokichi nodded. “I can’t figure out mine either.”

Kokichis’ bag also contained a wallet with his own student ID. Shuichi compared their IDS. “I guess we went to different schools” said Shuichi “I wonder how we knew each other then...” Kokichi just shrugged as he shoved everything back in his bag. 

The two sat in silence for a while. Shuichi kept trying to talk to Kokichi but he didn’t really answer. Shuichi at one point decided to turn on the tv but the only thing any of the channels seemed to be covering was the killing game.  ‘Can’t we catch a break for once?’  Thought Shuichi. He shut off the tv and noticed it was getting late. 

“I think I’m going to head to bed” announced Shuichi. Shuichi walked into the bedroom and soon remembered that there was only one bed. He walked back out to the living room and to Kokichi “uh, you can take the bed” Said Shuichi. “No it’s fine I’ll sleep on the couch” protested Kokichi. “No I insist you should take the bed” Said Shuichi. Kokichi shook his head “I don’t really plan on going to sleep any time soon anyways you might as well just take the bed.” Shuichi nodded. “Alright fine but make sure you get some rest” 

Kokichi scoffed under his breath so Shuichi couldn’t hear. 

“Goodnight” said Shuichi before closing the door of the bedroom. 

...

Shuichi noticed a small dresser on the side of the bedroom. He opened one of the drawers to find some clothes that looked his size. He opened another to find clothes that looked around Kokichi’s size. He opened another drawer to find a bunch of merchandise... merchandise of the killing game. Shirts, sweatshirts, hoodies, all sorts of things. Shuichi shut the drawer and frowned. It’s not like he expected any different. He had known his past self was a fan of the show but still... it didn’t feel real. 

Shuichi threw on a plain black top and a pair of pajama pants and laid down on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable, but then again maybe that’s just because Shuichi didn’t realize how tired he was. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep.

...

Kokichi didn’t get any sleep. He didn’t so much as lay down. He was too scared to. Ever since he woke up from the simulation he only ever had nightmares. Every night it was like reliving being crushed. Even though it never actually happened the pain was so real. Every time Kokichi relives that moment in his slumbers he can feel his body exploding from the pressure. 

It was awful.

Kokichi didn’t want to ask for help though. Kokichi didn’t really want to talk to anyone at all. He knew everyone hated him. His plan had worked. But now that he knows all of his sacrifices didn’t mean anything after all he didn’t know what to feel anymore. He was just happy Shuichi was safe. But why was Shuichi being so normal to him? To be honest he hated it. He just wished Shuichi would yell at him or something. It would be a lot better than this facade he knew Shuichi was putting on. Kokichi wished that they didn’t have to share this stupid apartment. He wish he could just have his own place to be alone and not have to face the person who had broken his heart.  _ ‘Who knows’  _ thought Kokichi  _ ‘maybe if I’m lucky I’ll scare him away.’ _


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High key realized I forgot an important detail of my theory that made half of this chapter not make any sense so I’m so sorry about that I fixed it and ya 
> 
> Moral of the story don’t write in the middle of the night while you’re half asleep haha

Shuichi woke up in a cold sweat. 

More nightmares.

He had to remind himself everyone was ok. 

Shuichi slowly got out of bed and walked to the living room. He expected to see Kokichi asleep on the couch but there was no one there.

“Kokichi?”

No response. Shuichi looked to the coffee table and noticed a note. 

‘Went out 

-Ouma’

Shuichi sighed. He didn’t like the idea of Kokichi going out alone. He didn’t know why but he felt like he should watch over Kokichi. 

...

Kokichi walked around the city with his hood up covering his bright purple hair. He had gotten directions to a library nearby from someone in their apartment building. It wasn’t too far of a walk so he decided to head out.

It didn’t take too long for Kokichi to get there. He walked in and looked around for the computers. He found them near the back of the building. Kokichi was glad there was only one other person using the computers at the moment so he wouldn’t have to wait. 

Kokichi sat down at the computer and opened an internet browser. He lifted his hands to the keyboard and typed.

‘Kokichi Ouma’

Thousands of articles popped up. He clicked the first one that showed up.

‘Meet one of the contestants for the 53rd season of Danganronpa: Kokichi Ouma

Kokichi Ouma is a 17 year old high school student who is one of the 16 confirmed participants for the 53rd season of Danganronpa.

No other information has been released to the public at this time but people have shared their theories to what role Ouma might play in this new killing game. 

“He seems bland my guess is he’ll be the first victim” 

“I think he might surprise us! I think he’d make a cool protagonist!”

“He’s definitely going to be a blackened I’d bet my money on it”

Those are some of the many theories submitted to us through our website! Make sure to check out more articles for more information on all things Danganronpa!’

Kokichi clicked through multiple articles and all of them just had information about him while in the game. Nothing that would prove useful to remembering his past. 

He tried another search.

‘Danganronpa’

‘Danganronpa is a reality tv show created by Junko Enoshima. The series surrounds a group of high school students who are coerced into murdering each other by a creature named Monokuma.’

Kokichi read as much information on the game as he could find. At the end of the search he found 4 pieces of information he deemed useful.

1:The first game of Danganronpa was entirely real while the rest of the games until the first time the games had stopped were simulations. When the games came back they were real again.

2:The games had stopped due to a lack of despair in the world but over time despair became more prevalent again and the killing games started back up.

3: season 53 of Danganronpa took an unexpected turn when team Danganronpa decided to use a simulation rather than just have the contestants actually die after the budget cut due to the last game being cut short. People were very disappointed by this change.

‘Disgusting’ Thought Kokichi 

4: possible passwords for his phone

Kokichi figured if his past self was stupid enough to audition for the game he must’ve been quite the fan. 

Kokichi finished up his research and shut off the computer. He turned around to realize the other person sitting at the computers was looking at him. “You look familiar” said the person. “Weird” muttered Kokichi. He stood up and headed for the exit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer but I’ve gotta head off to bed so I thought I would just split it up and post some of it now and finish the rest and post it tomorrow so ya lol
> 
> Also as you might have noticed in this chapter I added small little things to nod to my pregame theories that I won’t go fully into in this fic because they aren’t relevant but ya feel free to ask any questions about my theories! I’d love to answer them!


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya I was supposed to upload this like the day after the last but I was unmotivated so ya lol sorry

Shuichi wanted to go out and look for Kokichi but he didn’t know his way around and wasn’t exactly looking to get lost. 

Shuichi decided to watch the news to see what was going on in the world. There was so much he didn’t remember and he thought it would be smart to get informed. 

Most of the stations were just covering Danganronpa. Shuichi only lasted about 15 minutes before he had to shut it off. 

...

The door opened and in walked Kokichi. “Welcome back” said Shuichi. Kokichi walked silently to the table, sat down, and pulled out his phone. ‘Alright then’ thought Shuichi. 

Kokichi turned on his phone and starts entering numbers.

1-1-0-3-7

His phone unlocked. ‘That was easy’ thought Kokichi.

Kokichi’s phone had a few social media apps as well as a few games. Kokichi decided to click his photos first. He found that his camera roll was filled with fanart, dumb memes, and pictures of Shuichi and a few other people that he didn’t recognize. 

Kokichi opened the message app and clicked on the first chat. It was a group chat named “D.I.C.E” 

‘D.I.C.E- was it actually real?’ Thought Kokichi. He scrolled up through the messages as far back as he could and started reading.

Kokichi soon realized this ‘D.I.C.E’ was his friend group. They certainly seemed to have gotten up to stuff but nothing nearly on the level of a criminal organizations schemes.

The most recent messages on the group chat were about Kokichi and Danganronpa. Kokichi wondered if he should message the chat. He ultimately decided against it, for now at least.He exited out of the chat and opened another app. 

He clicked on a social media site and clicked on his page. It was full of random pictures from fanart, scenery, and people. He soon found a picture of him and Shuichi. 

Kokichi had his suspicions but reading the caption of this post was what confirmed them.

He sighed, “well-“


End file.
